Eva and the Glee club
by Once upon a Glee1
Summary: Eva est une fille plutôt gentille et elle est sexy..tout pour plaire,mais elle n'ai pas sûre d'elle..le Glee club est fait pour elle.Elle y fera des rencontres et tombera amoureuse des personnes qui étaient ses ami(e)s,mais elle les verra d'un autre angle puis en apprendra plus sur sa famille qui l'a abandonné...
1. Chapter 1

Glee chap 1: présentation

Le jour de l'audition,du Glee club,je sentais le stress me monter à la tête comme si il aller envahir tout mon corps et faire tout rater,mais heureusement je le contenu .Lorsque Mrs Shuster dit mon nom,(Eva)je pris une grande respiration et montais sur la scène,je m'apprête à chanter ma chanson qui été My love us your love de Whitney Houston,quand j'aperçu Quinn et Santana (triste et étonnées)de me voir ici.

Eva pov: Moi ,je ne suis pas du genre ,je me la pète a mort et je ridiculise les loosers non, je suis du à respecter tout le monde et être comme les autres..bon vous allez me dire que font Quinn et San là et bien c'est peut-être difficile à le croire mais ce sont mes deux meilleures amies,bien qu'elles soient "méchantes"au font elles sont adorables ..avec les personnes qu'elles appré é,je suis une cheerleader donc je suis..."immunisée "sur le lancement de granite ..

A la fin de ma chanson je vis une fille me lançant un regard noir sans doute jalouse de mon talent ..je crois qu'elle s'appelle..hmmm...Rachel!..elle venue vers moi j'avais peut-être pensé un peu trop fort ...

Rachel:Salut ,je suis Rachel Berry,enchantée.

Eva(avec un sourire en coin):moi de même

La discussion était courte à mon grand regret car je ne voulais en aucun cas croiser mes deux amies..mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et allais les voir

Eva(d'une voix faible et nouée):hey.

Quinn(en admiration):Je savais pas

Eva(paniquée):De Quoi!

Santana(énervée et désespérée):elle est en admiration,pour ta voix.

Eva:Quoi je suis..enfin..merci,rougissante

Donc vous n'êtes pas fâchées

Quinn:non pourquoi tu veux qu'on le soit?

Santana(rassurante et calme envers Eva):Bon il y ade quoi être en colère tu nous quittes pour le club des loosers mais si ça te rend heureuse alors on va faire avec

Eva(touchée):oooh merci,les enlaçant toute les deux

Le Jour suivant fut le pire de toute ma vie:

Le réveil sonna il était 10h je me dépêchais d'aller à l'école..

A la fin du cours d'histoire, c'était la pause déjeuné,j'en profitais pour aller voir les résultats des auditions ..regardant le sol déçu je partis vous devinez bien que mon audition...à ..en quelque peu échouer.

Au milieu de l'après-midi,je vis Quinn,ça me soulageais de la voir ,à chaque fois que je suis triste ,elle me remonte le morale sauf que la je devais mettre mes problèmes de côté et pour une fois la réconfortée .

Eva:Quinn quel est ce qu'il ne va pas?

Quinn:J'ai un gros problème

Eva(fronçant les sourcils):quoi comme problèmes

Quinn (en pleurant):je suis enceinte

Eva(paniqué):Mais..de qui?

Quinn :je n'ai pas envie dans parler s'il plaît

Eva:oui tu as raison,..hmm ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller,en la serrant fort dans ses bras


	2. Chapter 2

Glee chap 2: L'incompréhension

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines depuis la révélation de Quinn à Eva qui elle est toujours sur le choque..

Eva pov : comment..je ne comprends pas ...c'est impossible,ça ne peut pas être Quinn ,non pas elle...C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Criai-je en plein cours d'histoire

Tout les regards des autres sur moi surtout celui de Quinn avec qui J' avais créé un mur . Je sortie de la classe rouge de toilettes, je me mouillais le visage avec de l'eau froide pour m'enlever la honte que je m'étais ,je vis un visage très familier...

Quinn:Ça va?

Eva:oui,oui...ne t'inquiète pas..ça va

Quinn:Bon..tu vas continuer combien de temps encore?

Eva:euh..je vois pas de quoi tu..

Elle nue pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Quinn l'interrompu..

Quinn(triste): ne fais pas semblant,tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler

Depuis que je t'ai annoncé que je suis enceinte,tu ne me parle,tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ...

Eva:par ce que tu étais et tu es toujours mon exemple Quinn!

Quinn(étonnée):Quoi...qu'est-ce..tu veux dire?

Eva(enlaçant Quinn):je..je me..fais du souci pour toi et j'ai tellement de questions..

Quinn:comme quoi?

Eva:Et..bien déjà qui est le père...pourquoi..comment?

Quinn(les yeux grand ouverts en entendant toutes les questions de son amie):oui tu as raison je te dois bien ça... Je vais tout expliquer..

(Malheureusement la sonnerie des cours sonna)

À la fin des cours Quinn et moi étions en face à face,Quinn me raconta tout,il resta juste la question du père..

Quinn me dévisagea en redoutant ma question

Eva:je..voulais te demander..enfin..qui est le..

Quinn:C'est Finn !

Eva:Quinn..ne le fais pas à moi..je sais que c'est pas lui ,sinon tu me l'aurais dit..s'il te plaît Quinn..

Quinn: c'est..hmm..

Eva:Quinn! Je suis ta meilleure amie ,je te connais mieux que personne,si c'est ça que tu veux entendre.. . . .

Quinn(en rigolant de cette dernière):bon,c'est bon je vais te le dire(redevenu triste),...c'est Puck ..

Eva:...QUOI!

TU VAS PAS ME DIRE QUE LE PÈRE DE TON ENFANT ET CET ABRUTI PAREIL!

Quinn:Eva..(un petit sourire en coin)tu es revenu par m'y nous...aller viens là (l'enlaçant)

Quelques jours plus tard,sur le chemin du lycée,je vis Rachel..

Rachel:Salut,pourquoi tu ne viens pas au Glee club?

Eva:Mais c'est pas que je viens pas ,et en plus même si je le veux ,je peux pas

Rachel:Pourquoi?

Eva(désespérée):mais par ce qu'à l'audition Mr Shuster ne m'a pas pris

Rachel:oooh mais non c'est une faute frappe,il a dû t'oublier par ce qu'il fait que de parler de toi et de ta voix superbe et qu'il est très déçu...

Eva:Donc..ça veut dire que je suis dans LE GLEE CLUB!?

Rachel(enthousiaste):oui!

Eva:merci Rachel tu as embellie ma journée

À la pause du déjeuner,je vis Santana s'approcher de moi

Santana:Je veux en être

Eva:euuu de quoi?

Santana (un peu honteuse de le dire):je..je veux faire partie de Glee club..

Eva(très étonnée):QUOI?toi la grande et populaire Santana Lopez tu voudrais faire partie du Glee club ?

Santana(soûlée):bon je peux ou pas

Eva:mais bien sûr,tu peux rejoindre le Glee club

On discutait jusqu'à la fin de la pause

À la fin des cours ,je vis Quinn,elle s'approcha de moi et me dit d'un ton sérieux..

Quinn :salut ,je pourrais rejoindre le Glee club

Eva pov : je voulais tellement l'embêter comme Santana mais elle n'était pas d'humeur en voyant son visage

Eva:oui,oui et oui

Quinn(hésitante):Eva..raconte-moi ..ton passé ...Si tu veux bien

Eva:oui d'accord..mais euu...tu veux que je te dise quoi?

Quinn :écoute..Eva je sais rien de toi mais toi tu sais absolument tout de moi,maintenant c'est à mon tour de tout savoir

Eva:d'accord,d'accord et sache que je ne l'ai raconté à personne

Quand j'étais bébé je devais être adoptée avec ma sœur (le visage de Quinn s'éparpillait)mais l'on m'a volé,l'homme qui m'a pris me laissait dans la rue toute seule à 10ans ..j'ai ..pour survivre les gens me donnaient à manger ou des sous par pitié

Et j'ai découvert que j'avais une voix alors j'ai commencé à chanter ..à 14 ans on m'a engagé comme serveuse et j'ai pu m'acheter un "apparemment "et...voilà

Quinn(gênée):et..bien..wow

Eva(la rassurant):te sens pas gêné Quinn t'as pas à l'être

À oui et pour le lycée ,dieu c'est comment je le paye pas,ça m'a étonné de la part de Figins

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire...


End file.
